A Knightmare to be Awakened
by Dauntless-KITT
Summary: "Max, I have one question and answer it truthfully, it that you with KARR?" It was Mike's question that got Max to realize that the oddly familiar female in the video was her, but it can't be her. That's when she uttered the one name she never thought she would hear again. "Sutton." Set in the knight rider 2008 world. *PLZ review I know its not best fanfic, but I tried my best*
1. Chapter 1

_**Max's dream**_

"What are you?" she called out. It didn't answer, all she could see was its red eye staring back at her. "Who are you?" she tried again hoping to get an answer, she got nothing. All she knew was the "red eye" was coming towards her, she didn't feel afraid, she felt safe, yet she kept running away from it. As she tried to call out for it again, all she got was dead silence. Before she could call out to it again she began to feel dizzy, everything was spinning around her. She thought to herself "I'm going to die " repeatedly in her head before she blacked out. She awoke to find herself in her room, only to realize it was yet another dream. She was clueless why she kept having the same dream over and over again. The only thing she knew was she had to take her mind off of it. As she a raised from her bed, she went down the hallway into the kitchen. As she arrived to the kitchen, she headed straight for the fridge. As she opened the fridge door she thought to herself "why outta all people must I be stuck with these damn dreams" as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, she shut the fridge door only to find herself heading straight to the living room. She grabbed the TV remote and flipped through channels only to find nothing that was on in her interest. After several minutes of pure boredom, she turned the TV off and went to grab her sketchbook. As she began thinking of something to draw, she started to sketch out the "red eye" from her dreams. Then did she begin to realize that there was more to this "red eye" then she knew. After what seemed like minutes to her, she awoke to find herself on the couch realizing she fell asleep and was late for work. She quickly got into the shower and got dress. She made a beeline to the door rushing as fast as she could. Once she arrived at work she was greeted by Steve, he is known as the most annoying head manger ever by most everyone.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" Steve greeted her with. "OH, put a sock in it Steve I know I'm late don't need to remind me" she said with a little annoyance in her voice. "Is that anyway to treat the new head manger Max?" he exclaimed "Whatever" she said sighing. "Anyway some guy came by and said you knew him and wanted me to tell you he needed to talk to you." "Wait what? Some guy! What's his name?" she said as she began to feel worried. "He said his name was Mike." "MIKE! I don't know a Mike does he have a last name?" "Not that I know of he didn't say." "WELL! Don't you think I would have like a last name, I mean there are what a billion Mikes in this world!" "No it didn't dawn on me." "Ugh!" She sighed in frustration. "Hey don't get mad at me, anyway he wanted to meet you here on your lunch break" Steve exclaimed handing her a piece of paper with a location on it. "Really could have picked something nicer I mean really Bob's Burgers come on." "Hey don't look at me I didn't pick it, anyway it's your turn to do back duty with Rae." "Yes whatever" She took the paper from him shoved it in her pocket and head to the back.

"HEY! Max you're late, and who's the cute guy that was asking for you?" Rae said cheerfully. "Don't know and don't care." "Come' on He was super cute, he your new boyfriend?" "Nope, don't know the guy, looks like we're stuck on back duty" She said grabbing boxes and putting cans of pet food out. "Hey now don't change the subject, and you really don't know him Maxy?" "Again don't call me Maxy and yes I don't know him." She said sounding a little frustrated. "Whatever you say Maxy, wow looks like you got a new stalker." "Rae don't even go there, and I don't know, he wants to meet me at Bob's Burgers." "Well I think you should go, yet he could have picked a better place to meet, but whatever." "He could have I mean Bob's burger gross with a capital G!" She said laughing. "Hey, did he give you a name or a last name?" "Yeah, his name is Mike." "Mike sounds hot" she said. "Yeah, yeah, think all you want" she said with an embarrass smile. After Hours of unpacking boxes of pet supplies, it was finally Max's break. "So?" Rae exclaimed looking curious. "So, What?" She said looking suspicious. "You meeting tall dark and handsome?" "Uh, yes I am" "Good, now go." Rae said almost shoving Max into her car. "Tell me how it goes ok." She yelled out to Max from the store. "You know I will." Max yelled all the way from the parking lot. As she got into her car she thought out loud to herself. "Let's go meet the mysteries Mike." She turned her car on and left the parking a lot heading straight for Bob's Burgers. Once she got there, she began looking around the parking lot. She notices a black GT 500Kr mustang "Woo! I wish I was that lucky to own a beauty like that." She thought to herself. As she began to enter the building, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Who are you?!" She said when she turned around. "Woo, cool your jets, I'm Michel, you can call me Mike" He said extending his hand for a handshake. "So you're Mike" "Yes I am care to sit?" "Sure, but you're going to tell me why you know me or why you want to see me, got it" "yes." He said pulling out a chair for her. She sat down and watches him as he took the sit in front of her. "So what do you want to know?" Mike asked. "Ok, first off how do you know me?" "It hard to explain, but it's along the lines my father knew your father." "My father is dead" She said. "I know and I'm very sorry for what happen." "Well no need for apologizes you can't fix it and why are you here and why do you want me?" "Well I work for a private, independent, organization called Flag." "Really you want me to believe there is a private, independent, organization called Flag?" She said looking suspicious. "Yes I do, Flag stands for Foundation for Law and Government." "Ok then why do they want me?" "That I do not know, but I'm here to take you back to our base." "Our!? Base as in I….I…I…I work there?" "No as in there are more people than just me there." He sighed in frustration. "Ok then lead the way I'll follow in my car." "Ah, yes your beat up yellow bug." "What's wrong with my car?" "It's just mine is faster and we would get there in less time than your bug." "Ok then what do you drive?" She said looking a little angry for calling her yellow bug beat up. She watched as he got up out of his chair and motion for her to follow. She got up and followed him. "Let me guess you're the mustang's driver?" she said being sarcastic. "Yes I am actually." "What! No way" "Yes way." Once they arrived at the car's parking spot in the parking lot. He pointed to the car and said "Yep this is my ride way better than yours if I do say." Max kept staring at the car not because of its beauty because she noticed something about the car. "Hello? You there aren't you going to get in? What are you looking at?" Mike said looking confused. She raised her hand and pointed in at the front to the front of the mustang. "Th….Th…..Th….The red eye it's…its….it's real! It's your car!" She exclaimed with a hint of worriedness hidden in her voice. Before she could think she began running away, only hear Mike's voice and his footsteps behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Max makes a new friend **_

"Wait! Stop, let me explain, He's harmless I swear." Mike yelled out to her. She didn't care how harmless he was, she wasn't going to go near it. All she knew was that thing has been haunting her dreams and she had to run away from it. She came upon her car and tried to unlock it, but she dropped her keys. She went to go pick them up, but only to find they weren't there. She quickly started to panic, only then did she realize Mike had them in his hands. "GIVE THEM!" she demanded, Max tried to grab them outta his hand, But he was too fast for her. "Calm down! I'll give them back if you let me explain." "CALM DOWN! Why should I calm down I mean your car is alive!" "Listen to me; it's not what you think it is." "OK then what is it?" "Follow me and I'll show you." He said gesturing towards the car. "You want me to go with you?" "Yes I would, you can trust me." "Trust you? I mean really come 'on" "Yes trust me, He won't hurt you." "He!? That thing is alive." "It's not a thing it's a mustang." Mike said looking a little annoyed with her. "Fine I'll go, only because I want my keys back." "As you wish." He said as they both started walking back to the mustang. Once they were back to the parking spot the mustang was parked in Max carefully looked the car over.

"What's wrong never seen a mustang before?" Mike said in a joking manner. "I have seen one thank you very much, but the last time I saw one it wasn't alive and haunting my dreams." Max said with a little bit of anger hidden in her voice. "Ok then didn't mean to push your buttons." "Well?" "Well what?" "Aren't you going to explain to me Mike why your car is alive?" "Yes I will but first I want you to get in" He said holding the car door open. "You want me to get in?" she said looking suspicious. "Yes I would like you to get into the car." "Fine." Max exclaimed hopping into the passenger's side of the car. Max examined the car while Mike was getting in on the driver's side. "What is that?" Max said pointing to the orb on the dashboard of the mustang. "I don't know why you don't ask Him yourself." "You want me to ask the car what that thing is on the dashboard." Max said giving Mike this weird and confused look. "Yep, but I would ask for his name first" "It has a name?" Max said looking more creped out by the second.

"I don't appreciate being called an It or a thing." "What the hell? Who are you?" Max said looking over at Mike. "It wasn't me" He shrugged. "It was me, I'm the Knight Industries Three Thousand, K-I-T-T for short, but you may call me Kitt." "The car can talk, it can see, and it has a name, that's not weird at all." "You'll get used to it." Mike said looking over at her. "Get used to it? What do you mean?" max said. "I mean like it or not you have a big role to play dealing with this car. "Mike said becoming more serious. "You mean I, Max Hilton has a part to play dealing with this car." Max said looking more confused than ever. "If I may barge in I would appreciate it a little more if you call be by Kitt nothing more and nothing less." Exclaimed the car. "Ok then, so I have a big role to play dealing with Kitt." She said eyeing Mike. "Yes you do, care to see what else Kitt can do?" "What more could this car possibly do?" she said. "Well Kitt why don't you show Max here what you can do." "With pleasure Michel" Kitt said. "Michel? I thought you go by Mike?" Max interrupted. "I do, but it's mostly Kitt who calls me Michel." "Hey by the way what's your last name Mike?" "If you must know my last name is Knight." "So your full name is Michel Knight." "Yes" "Ok, can I ask another question?" "Sure go ahead" "OK, I want to know a little more about Kitt." Max said sounding very curious. "What is it you wish to know Max?" Kitt said, while chiming into the conversation.

"Do you have any special like protection? I mean you're a super car you must have some." "Yes I do it's called Nano-skin technology." "Nano-Skin Technology?" "It's made up of Nano-machines that creates the outer shell and a second "skin" if any detection of any damage it will instantly repair my affected area. When or if I am deactivated, my Nano repair system is also disabled. The second "skin" can affect my outer shell as well, allowing me to disguise myself by transforming into various automobiles." "Awesome!" Max said very eagerly. "Well don't mean to make your conversation go short but Kitt, Sarah wants us back to the base." Mike said. "Who's Sarah?" Max said looked confused. "Well I could tell you who she is she but, she rather meet you in person to discuss something with you." Mike said looking at max carefully. "Ok I guess how far away is it?" Max had asked. "We should be there in an hour." Mike said while starting Kitt's engine. As they were leaving the parking lot, Max was looking through Kitt's window as the scenery pasted by.

**From Mike's point of view **

Mike was listening to Kitt and Max's conversation on the way to the base. Every once in a while He would join in, but for some reason he liked listening to Max's voice more than his own. "Mike are you ok?" He heard Max asking him. "Huh? Yeah I was just thinking about something." "Whatcha thinking about?" "Oh nothing you need to worry about." "Ok if you're sure." She said answering him then going back to her conversation with Kitt. Mike had this feeling about Max not a bad one, but a good one like he was safe with her. He looked over at her and smile as she was getting so interested in every little detail about Kitt. Mike like the way she smiled and how blue her eyes would shine brighter than the sky. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but something about Max made him believe. Kitt broke his train of thought. "Michel we are heading into the base now." Kitt told Mike. "Yeah Kitt I know" Mike said answering Kitt back.

Max had entered her own little world close to the end of the trip tell she heard Mike answering Kitt back. "Woo this place is huge" Max exclaimed. "Yes it is" Mike said answering her back. As they got outta the car they were greeted by Sarah. "Hello I'm Sarah, you must be Max." "Yeah I am it's nice to meet you Sarah." "I take it you already met Kitt and Mike, Oh and by the way this is Zoey and Billy." She said pointing over to the two people sitting at the desk. "Hey I'm Zoey" She said almost jumping outta her seat. "Nice too met you Zoey."Max said answering Zoey back. "Oh and that's Billy." Zoey said while pointing to the geeky looking guy in the chair next to hers. "Hi" Billy said before going back to what he was doing on the computer. "He doesn't get out much." Zoey said looking at Max. "HEY! I do too" Billy has said soundly a little a fended." Anyway I would like to talk to you about something Max." Sarah said while asking Max to follow her. "Ok what is it?" She asked following Sarah into the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

_** The Word is out**_

"There is a reason you're here Max." Sarah exclaimed soundly quite calm. "Ok what is it?" "I don't think you'll believe me if I told you, but you're going to ha...""Wait why won't I believe you?" Max blurted out while interrupting Sarah. "Let me finish please." "OK" "Your Father Jack Hilton helped my father, Charles Graiman build Kitt." "That's impossible my father was a doctor not a mechanic" "So you thought, He wanted to keep it a secret from you." "Why?" "Because he didn't want you to get caught up in this mess" "Ok, But I'm here, doesn't that mean I'm part it now?" "Yes you are here because you have something we want to keep safe." "I don't have anything and how do you know all this?!" "Keep calm please, I know you are upset." "Keep calm, you want me to keep calm, you're telling me lies about my father!" "I'm not I swear, I'm not" "I just want to go home, whatever it is you want forget it." Max exclaimed and then stormed outta the room and into main room where Kitt was.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked looking confused. "Everything is all peachy, now take me home!" Max had demanded. "Woo, what the heck happened?" "Nothing now let's go" "Ok, ok fine we'll go" Mike exclaimed opening the side door for Max. "WAIT! Don't go" Sarah yelled out running into the main room to where max was. "Why shouldn't I?" Max exclaimed, closing Kitt's passenger side door. "Because your father left you something that we need to keep safe and only you know how to use it." "Wait, I'm confused what is it you want?" Max asked with a confusing look. "Did your father ever give you a computer chip?" "Are you serious? A computer chip really, now why would he give me that I'm no tech person." "Yes I'm very serious, so I'm taking it you don't have it." "Like I said before I don't have what you want you must have the wrong person."

"What's this all about anyway Sarah?" Mike chimed in. "Well it starts with Kitt, we all know Kitt is built with advanced technology." "What does that have to do with anything Sarah?" "Yeah how does that deal with me?" Max said butting into the conversation. "Now the two of let me finish before you start putting your five cents in." Sarah said with annoyance in her voice. "Ok" They both chimed in unison. "Like I was saying your father helped my father Charles Graiman build the Knight Industries Three Thousand A.K.A Kitt. There is this, Well I don't know how to explain, but your father Jack Hilton and my father are the only people in this world that have this certain computer chip that the power to well deactivate Kitt if need be." "Why are you asking me then, if your father has one." "Because it was buried with him when he died." "I so sorry Sarah I didn't know" "Why would you, you just found out about everything today." "But what I don't understand is how would I have the other chip and I can't just ask my father he is dead as well." "I know but you're sure there is nothing he gave you that would contain the chip." "Like I said before no I don't have it, now are you done talking I would like to go home." "Yes I am, sorry for the in convince." "It's fine" Max said opening Kitt's passenger side door, While Mike opened Kitt's driver side door. Sarah watched as they enter Kitt and departed from the base. "She is hiding something I just know it." Sarah whispered under her breath.

*NOTE/Spoiler* I truly don't know if Kitt has CPU Chip that could truly deactivate him, I just got the idea from watching a couple of videos of other shows and using my own imagination. I've looked at websites and found nothing and I haven't had time to re-watch the show in a while, so please bare with me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Why is a raven like a writing desk?**_

Max was sitting in passenger side seat, watching as the building they just left get smaller and smaller in the side mirror. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell phone go off, she pulled it out of her pocket only to find it was a text message from Rae that read…..

Rae~ so…..How did it go? -sent 2:38pm.

Max didn't know exactly what to say, she could lie and say it went fine or she could tell the truth. She knew either way would work, but she also thought of how she would have to explain to Rae why it went so terrible, and Max didn't exactly know how to explain to Rae everything that just happen in the last couple of hours. So she just responded with…..

Max ~ it went ok -Sent 2:40pm.

Rae~ what do you mean it went ok? Do I have to come beat this guy up, cause you know I will. -sent 2:41pm.

Max~ no, no one needs to be beat up; I just don't know how to explain it. -sent 2:42pm.

Rae~ good, well I guess when you get back you have a lot of explaining then. -sent 2:43pm.

Max~ I guess I do, See ya then. -sent 2:44pm.

Rae~ ok, TTYL. -sent 2:45pm.

Max stared at her phone tell the screen went black, she couldn't help but feeling a little relived that she'll be able to get what had just happen off her chest. She continued to look out the only then to relies how quiet it was in the car, some people would like a nice quiet ride not Max for some reason it made her feel really uncomfortable, so she deiced she would be the one to break the silence.

"Uh…..Mike do you think you could turn the radio on or something?" Max asked feeling a little nervous. "Sure I don't mind" Mike answered back happily. "But I would ask Kitt too, He seems to have a different opinion when it comes to playing music." "If I may butt in Michael, I don't mind music being played; I just don't like the songs you choose." Kitt replied sounding annoyed with Mike. "Well I like all music Kitt so whatever you choose is fine with me." Max exclaimed cheerfully. "Well I'll search through my files and see what I can find." Before Max could blink the song Home by Phillip Phillips starts playing. "Nice choose Kitt I love this song." Max said happily. "I guess if you like country." Mike said chiming in. "well you don't have to like country to like a certain song." "You don't do you" "yes you could be a huge fan of rock and roll but still like one pop song." "Well played." "I got a question for you Mike; I know Kitt knows the answer, do you?" "Bring it on" "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" "Now what type of question is that?" Mike said sounding confused. "Just try to answer the question please." "Ok, so why is a raven like a writing desk, I have no clue." "The answer you are looking for Michael is Poe wrote on both or the both stand on sticks both popular answers." Kitt chimed in. "Well I would have never came up with those answers." "I knew you wouldn't" "Yet you still asked the question, why?" "Just to see if I was wrong, guess I was right." "Well played I guess." After what seemed like minutes of listening to music and asking random riddles to pass the time all came to an end.

"Well I guess this is my stop" Max said looking at the parking lot which held her yellow bug in its spot. "Well see ya around." Mike exclaimed. "It was nice meeting you Max" Kitt had chimed happily. "Nice meeting you too Kitt and are you forgetting something Mike." "No I don't think I am." Mike said sounding a little confused. "My keys please" Max demanded, holding her hand out. "Ah yes your keys" Mike replied, fishing for the keys in his pocket. "Here you go" "Thanks" "Hope to see you around Max you are quite the person" "Yeah hope to see you around Mike." Max said exiting Kitt. As she began to unlock her car door, she watched as both Kitt and Mike left the parking lot. Max got into her car and drove out of the parking lot heading straight from home, only to find there was another car in the drive way. She pulled into the driveway, next to the other car. As she got, Max went over and tapped on the car's side window.

"Hello anyone in there?" Max asked. "Oh hey your home" Chimed Rae opening her car door. "What are you doing sitting out in my drive way?" "Waiting for you Duh, I need to hear the rest of the story, so start explaining." "You are very nosey and very demanding aren't you?" "Yes I am, now you where explaining to me what happen." "Fine let me get inside first; it's quite cold outside for it being California." "Whatever you say Max, as long as I get to find out what happened between you and hottie; I'm good." "He has a name you know" Max said sounding a little annoyed." Ah, yes Mike is it?" "Yes" Max said answering Rae while opening her house door. As the entered the house, Max turned on the lights and head toward the living room, she took a seat on the couch, while Rae sat in the arm chair next to her. "So…..What happened?" Rae asked. "Long story, you got time?" "Tons and oh did you get a last name from Mike?" "I did" "So what is it?" Rae asked with impatience in her voice. "His full name is Michael Knight." "Interesting, ok now continue with the story" Rae demanded. About an hour passed when Max was finished trying to explain everything to Rae.

"You got to me kidding me right?" Rae asked looking very serious. "Yes, I'm not lying." "You have to, there is no such thing as a talking car, and if there is then why call it Kitt." "I told Kitt stands for the Knight industries three thousand." Max said trying to convince Rae it's true. "And Mike works for a foundation call Flag, come 'on really flag? ""Yes really I swear, I'm not lying" Max said begging Rae to believe her. "Max, whatever you did i don't care; you don't need to make up lies." "But I'm not lying." "Whatever don't tell I'm outta here." "Rae" "No, I don't want to hear the lies." Rae exclaimed with anger in her voice. Max watch has her best friend left angry at her for telling the truth, and there was nothing she could do. Max decided she would sleep the night off and hope tomorrow will be better. As she got to her room, she headed straight for her bed. "This is not what I asked for" Max thought out loud to herself. She soon fell asleep to only be woken up by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the number to see who is calling her. "Huh, unknown number I wonder who it must be?" Max thought to herself. She picks up the phone, hoping for a familiar voice, but all she heard was silence.

"Hello? Anyone there I swear if this is a prank you're going to regret calling me at six in the morning "Max demanded. The phone was still silent, as soon as she was going to hang it up, she heard a noise. "I swear to god you better tell me who you are" max demanded again but this time she was a little frighten, like she knew something was wrong. "I'm your worst nightmare that's who I am and you're going to give me what I want or you'll regret it." Before Max could reply to her phone the mysteries person hung up on her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

**~Authors note : Yes I am aware my grammar isn't the greatest but again it's my first fan fiction story so please do bare with me~ **

**Max had no idea what to do; all she knew was that the mysterious person wanted something. She was clueless as to what they wished to have in their possession, but the thought of it scared Max. It's not like she could tell someone, she remembered how Rae reacted when she had told her. She decided she would try to get back to bed and hopefully have a plan in the morning. After trying to sleep for hours, Max had one thing on her mind, which was the creepy voice repeating "You'll regret it" over and over in her head. Around nine o'clock, Max decided to get up and head to town. Her plan was to forget what had happened last night. Once Max arrived into town; she headed straight for the nearest coffee shop. As she waited in line to get her coffee, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. **

"**Yes?" Max asked in confusion. "Never thought I would see you again" "Well, I do live in this area Mike." 'How did you know it was me, you didn't even turn around" Mike asked with a questioning look. "Do I even need too, I recognized your voice." "Well said, you don't seem too happy to see me Max" Mike exclaimed in a joking manner. "I'm sorry would you like to restart this conversation?" "Sarcasm I get it." After her short brief talk with Mike, Max grabbed her coffee and took a seat. She was soon followed by Mike, who took a seat in front of her. "Do you mind, I'm sure you have something better to do then annoy me." Max exclaimed with annoyance hidden in her voice. "No I don't mind, and it's my job to annoy you." "Is that so, what happen to your very secretive job?" "Annoying you is just part time." "OH, really" "You better believe it." Their little distribute was shortly ended when Max received a text. "Who is it?" Mike asked. "None of your business last time I checked Mike." Max exclaimed, opening the following message. "What does it say then?" "Uh, again none of your business so please stop asking." Max asked looking down at the message. **

_The__ following__ text message read…._

**Do you really think you can forget about me Max, all I want from you is the computer chip. If I don't get it then you're taking it to the grave.**

**~K **

** Max didn't know how to respond to the message, she felt scared, worried, and clueless. There was only one person she knew she could ask for help, but that meant working with the people, that try to convince her that her father was a mechanic . She had no choice but to ask Mike for help, but before she could ask Mike broke into her thoughts.**

** "Max is there something wrong?" Mike asked with a questioning look. "Yeah there is actually" "What is it then?" Mike asked. "Well I was hoping you could trace a call for me" "I'm pretty sure KITT can trace it, but why do you need the call trace?" "Well the caller was block and the voice on the other end seemed pretty determined to get something from me." "Well we'll finish up here and head over to KITT" "sounds like a plan" Max exclaimed getting up and head out the door. As she walked out of the coffee shop, Max spotted the same black mustang from yesterday. "Where are you going?" Mike asked with a confused look. "I thought I saw KITT over there" Max exclaimed pointing over to a now empty parking spot. "You must be seeing things cause KITT is over there" Mike said pointing over to the parking spot where KITT was. "I swear I thought I saw him over there, maybe it was another black mustang." Max said following Mike over to KITT. **

** "Hello KITT" Max said kindly when getting in on his passenger side. "Hello Max it's nice to see you again" "Likewise" Max said replying back to KITT. "Anyway KITT do you think you could trace this call Mike said you could" "I can, please plug your phone into my systems." "Ok" she exclaimed taking the cord and plugging it into her phone. After several minutes of what looked like random letters and numbers to Max. KITT finally got done with what Max hoped was good news. "SO what did you get? " Max said asking KITT. "Sadly to say this but I got nothing looks like your caller knew you would try to get help from Mike and I." "Max what did this unknown person want?" Mike asked Max. "Well they want the same thing Sarah did the stupid chip that I don't have and if I don't give it to them, I'm surely dead." "Do you know anyone that would want you dead?" "NO I don't know Mike and I wish I did" "Well I'll help you find out, we should head back to your house, did you drive your car today?" "NO I took the bus why?" "Just checking, you'll have to show us the way." "Ok let's get going then." …..**

** "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING****!****" yelled the angry male voice. "I was doing what I was told" snarled back the other voice. "YOU BLEW IT SHE SAW You****!****" "No" "YES, she did, did you not she her walking over to you?" "Yes" "YES nothing KARR, I promised I would help you, if you help me get the CPU chip withheld by that girl, I can't help you if you are deactivated by Mike and his car KITT, now do as I say and we won't have a problem." "AS you wish" KARR snarled back at the male voice. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Back and better than ever**

"Uh, Max do you always leave your door unlocked and wide open?" Mike asked with a very puzzled look. "Uh, no swear I locked it before I left." "Well it doesn't look like a force entry to me." "Hmm, wait a second I think I have an idea" Max said kneeling down by the flowerpot that sat so perfectly next to the doorway. She picked up the flowerpot, and in one split second her face went pale quicker than you could think. It all hit her when she noticed the key was missing from the bottom of the pot.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked noticing the worried look upon Max's face. "It's gone" she exclaimed with fright hidden in her voice. "Uh, what's gone Max?" "THE KEY! THE KEY!" "What your house key?" "Yes, I hid it in the bottom of the flower pot just in case I forgot my house key, there is no way anyone could have known unless…" "Unless what Max." "Unless someone watched me get it the other day" "What I don't understand is why someone would break into your house and leave it unlocked." "Because whoever they may be, they want us to know they were here." Max said walking into her house, mike soon followed behind her.

"So is there anything that's outta place or missing Max?" "No, it all looks the same as before I left." "Well, just keep looking, there has to be something missing or outta place."

After examining the bottom level of the house, and nothing to be found. They both head for the second level and what seemed like a dead end wasn't, when she heard Mike call for her.

"Hey Max come look at this" Mike yelled from the room next to her. "What is it Mike?" Max asked, while walking into the next room. "Look" Mike demanded, while pointing to the mirror hanging on the wall. She followed Mike's finger to where he was pointing. She was almost in shock when she saw that there was something written on the mirror.

"I'm always one step ahead of you, so be prepared for the most dangerous game Max, K." Max said reading the message on the mirror aloud.

"What does it mean by be prepared for the most dangerous and who is K?" Mike asked looking over to the direction where Max was standing. "I don't know, but all I can say is I can't stay here any longer." "You can stay at the base, you'll be safe there." "Really, because last time I check Sarah wasn't too happy with the scene I caused." "Ah, its ok she'll get over" "Doubt it because once I show up, she'll probably be one pissed or two she'll think I have the chip with me." "Well maybe you do have it and you don't realize it." "What are you trying to say, you think my father hid this so called computer chip in something of mine?" "Yes, I mean it's an easy way to hid something in plan site" "Fine, I'll help look, but it to only prove you wrong." "Very well then, do you have anything that your father gave you before he died?" "Just a necklace he and my mother gave it to me." "Anything else?" "No, I left them after high school to come live with my aunt." "Oh, well can I see the necklace?" "Sure, but you're not going to find anything" Max exclaimed, while unlatching the necklace from her neck and placing it into Mike's hands.

He took the necklace and walked over to the table lamp that sat perfectly next to the chair.

"What are you doing, you can't just smash the thing open, and it's my necklace!" "Don't worry I'm not going to smash it open, so stop jumping to conclusions , I was just going to hold it over the lamp to see if I can see anything inside it." "Sorry but how….." "Bingo, come take a look." Max walk over to the lamp that Mike was bending over, she look down at the necklace Mike was holding ever so slightly over the lamp. It took her a minute, but that's when she noticed the saw square item inside the red gem.

"That doesn't mean anything "she exclaimed trying to sound unconvinced.

"Only one way to find out" He exclaimed, clucking the necklace in his hand and headed out the door towards KITT.

"KITT I need you to examine something for me" Max heard Mike ask KITT, while she standing in the doorway.

"Michael if I may ask, why?" "KITT he just wants to prove me wrong" Max exclaimed walking over to KITT's passenger side and leaning up against it in a very gently manner.

"Yes I do" Mike replied, while he was putting the necklace ever so nicely onto KITT's hood.

"Quick question, how is KITT supposed to examine the dang thing if you're placing it on his hood?" Max asked with an ever so confused look. "Surface tech" both Mike and KITT chimed in unison.

"Hmm, never would have thought about that" Max pronounced, while easing her pressure up on KITT side.

"Michael I examine the necklace like you ask, and there appears to be a CPU chip implanted inside the red gem." "See I was right Max, now are you convinced?" "Hmm, I guess Mike, I can't argue with the facts." "You guess? How can you guess?" "Ok fine I'm convinced is that any better?" "Very" "uh, I still can't see how KITT deals with you cause if I was him I probably go crazy" "Hmm, well he does I mean we are partners right KITT?" "I try Michael" KITT said replying to Mike.

"Hmm, do you hear that?" "Hear what Max?" Mike asked very questionable.

"That" she exclaimed pointing to the oddly familiar black car that was sitting at the end of her driveway, only a few feet away from her, Mike, and KITT.

"It can't be" "Michael is that even possible, how is he…." "Still alive I don't know KITT" "Uh, if I may butt in, what are you talking about cause I'm more lost then a lost puppy." "I'll tell you at the base, we just got to get outta here, ok" He replied almost forcing Max inside KITT's passenger side.

"Aww, where do you think you're going Michael Knight, I just got here" Smirked the black car. "Hmm, all I want is the girl, you give me her and I'll let you and KITT go unharmed."

"And why would I do that KARR?" Mike snapped back. "Because you know it's good for you and I would watch your tone before someone gets hurt Michael, last time I checked I'm back and better than ever." Before Mike could snap back, the black car raced away like it had to be somewhere before someone knew it was here. Max was curious why it wanted her, and why it was so oddly similar to KITT, it could almost be his twin she thought.

"Michael is it true what we just witness a moment ago?" "Yes KITT I do believe he is back, and we have to stop him before he can do more harm."  
"What's going on Mike I'm confused, who was that and what do they want with me?" "He was no person Max, he is very dangerous Max and I want you to stay as far away from him as possible, got it?" "I got it, but that still doesn't answer who he is" "He goes by KARR."

…

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled the angry familiar female voice. "Do you know what's going to happen to you if Ezra found out what you did KARR!" she continued in the same high pitched voice.

"I was just trying…" "Just trying to do what KARR?" "Nothing" snapped KARR. "That's what I thought" "It's not my fault what you did to Max in her past Sutton." "KARR we are not going to talk about this." "Why not, what are you afraid of Sutton?" "KARR I swear I wouldn't push me" exclaimed Sutton. "What are you going to do about it, because last time I checked I know your secret, you know the one you wouldn't want Max knowing." "KARR I swear if Max ever finds out I'm her twin sister, you're going to be deactivated, and do I make myself clear?" "Crystal" grumbled Karr. "We'll continue our conversation about your mistake later, Ezra is coming." "Whatever you say princess" smirked KARR.


	7. Max's past

*NOTE: This is just a part of Max's past*

"Happy Birthday my dear angels" I heard my mother say in sweet and gentle voice, as I walked into the living room. When I walked in I noticed all the decorations from the colorful balloons to butterflies that danged from the ceiling so perfectly. It reminded of how much I truly loved my mother's creative side and where I know I got my creative side from.

"Thank you mother" I replied, in the sweetest way I could, I mean it's only kind to be polite to your mother. Before I could ask where my father was I heard footsteps thumping quickly and loudly down the stairs, it could only be one person my twin sister Sutton. We both have the same long wavy brown hair, even though I wish mine was blonde. We both had piercing blue eyes and the same tinted red cheeks we get from my mother. We were similar in looks, but not in personality, she was more of a brat, she always wanted something, she was always putting herself out there. We use to get along so well, until something happened, but I'll get to that later I rather not discuss a terrible thing on my birthday.

"Uh, where's my gift, where is it?" Sutton demand always whining like a two year old. I swear she doesn't know how to be polite and wait.

"You will open your gift when your father comes home, got that Sutton?" my mother stated with a firm voice.

"Not fair, it's not fair, why do I have to wait for dad?" she relied in her not satisfied voice, to me is like a whale dying.

"Because Sutton it's only kind" I relied for my mother. I really hate when Sutton treats my mother like this or my father.

"Why don't you shut your mouth Maximus" Sutton spat at me, I hate when she calls me Maximus.

"Don't call me Maximus or you'll regret it Sutton" I spat back at her angrily, I wasn't going to let her ruin another birthday of mine.

"Calm down children, no need to fight it's your birthday" my mother said attempting to break the fight up, but knowing Sutton she'll continue it later when mother can't hear or see us.

After waiting for a couple of hours for dad to come home, I hear the familiar thudding of his boots against the hardwood floor. I got up from the kitchen table, where I was drawling and ran over to him. He had his arms out wide to welcome me in a hug.

"Happy birthday Max, I love you" he said very calmly and sweetly to me.

"Thanks and I love you too" I said with a smile across my face. Before I could blink, Sutton was already down stairs picking up the gift that had her name on it.

"Well nice to see you too Sutton" my father exclaimed sounding disappointed she didn't give him a hug.

"Don't you want to give your father a hug Sutton, he has been working all day" my mother asked hoping Sutton would proudly get up and hug him, but of course not, she just sat there looking at us.

"Hello aren't we opening the gifts now?" Sutton asked almost demanding it.

"Yes sweetie" my mother replied trying not to sound heartbroken by Sutton's lack of caring to hug her father. I try to forget what rude things Sutton does; I mean I think we all do. I walk over to the couch and took a seat, one couch cushion away from Sutton.

"Here Max" my mother said, handing me a small box that was wrapped in beautiful butterfly paper with a perfectly placed bow on top. I tried to ignore the fact that Sutton's gift was bigger, but to me as long as I knew my parents loved me I didn't care how big the gift was. I watched as Sutton rapidly open the gift in which reviled a stunning pink sequined bag, that Sutton has been asking for since she saw it on her favorite TV show.

"OMG I love it just what I wanted" Sutton said in here, oh look at me Max, my gift is way better than yours voice.

"I thought you would like it" my mother stated with a proud smile.

I then began to unwrap my present carefully and slowly, trying to cherish every moment of this, so I can never forget it. As I carefully pulled the bow off and set it to my side, I took the lid to the box of only to reveal a sterling silver chain.

"It's pretty, I love it mom and dad" I said with a proud smile across my face.

"I know it's not much Max, but this is only part of it when you're old enough you'll get the gem to go with it, but for now use whatever charm your heart desires." My father said for him and my mother proudly and I could tell they were happy I was happy. I stopped looking at them and then over to Sutton who seems unimpressed and very upset, I'm sure I'll hear about this later. After both Sutton and I opened our gifts, we as a family all sat down at the dining table, and ate dinner with cake and ice cream as dessert.

After dinner I headed up to my room to put my sliver chain up, but that's when I heard my door shut be hide me, I then quickly turned around to see an unhappy Sutton.

"Well isn't Max all special with her special necklace chain" "Sutton what do you want?" "Max I want everything" "What do you mean by that?" "What I mean is I want you out of the picture, I can't stand having all the attention shared, I want all of it for myself and if that means getting rid of you then I will." "Sutton please don't do what you're thinking of doing." But I didn't respond fast enough because before I knew if I was pinned to the floor with her knee into my stomach and her hands tightly wrapped around my neck. I tried to push free that only made her squeeze harder, I laid there helpless. It was getting harder to breath as I thought I was about to have my last breath, I felt my father pull her off of me, while my mother bent down and held me in her arms crying.

*I am aware my grammar is probably incorrect or just terrible no need to judge please*


	8. Chapter 7

**Never say Never**

"Never thought I would have to see this place again" Max expressed, while getting out of KITT. "Never say never Max" replied Mike as he laid down on the couch that sat in front of KITT's gimbal. "Nice to see you again Max" "Nice to see you again too, its Zoey right?" "That is correct" Zoey said with a cheerful smile before getting back to her computer screen. "Damn, this place is huge, now that I think of it" she emitted, when looking around the base. "Does anyone else work here besides you four?" she added. "Nope just us" replied Mike again, sitting up on the couch. "Then why do you need so much space?" "You ask a lot of questions Max" "I'm just curious" "Curiosity killed the cat" "How does that answer my question Mike?" she asked him, taking a seat on the couch next to Mike. "It doesn't, but I just like messing with you" he exclaimed with a cheerful, childish smile. "Any who I guess I should show you where you'll be staying Miss Hilton" He said while sounding very proper. As he got up from the couch, he held out his hand for her. "That would kind of you Mr. Knight" she voiced, using the say proper voice he used. She smiled politely and took his hand into hers.

She followed behind him closely trying not to get lost. It amazed her how big the base was and yet it was so quiet. "Well here we are" Mike asserted, opening the door for Max. "Not bad, I can live with it" she said with a smile. "Only one problem" she added. "And what's that Max?" "I don't have any change of clothes or anything really."

"Don't mean to interrupt, but Zoey told me where to find you, but I couldn't help to overhear you have nothing to wear" spoke the girl at the door. "I wouldn't mind giving you some of my things I'm sure they'll fit you" she added. "Oh, that's so kind of you Sarah, but you don't have to do that." "Yes I do, it would be polite you are a guest here." "Sarah I'm sure Max would be happier stopping by here place to get clothes tomorrow" "Mike it's not safe for her to go back" "And really Mike its fine, I'm ok with it" Max declared . "See its fine, so I'll be back before you know it, with some clothes for you." She replied, while walking out the room. "Max its ok if you're not fine with it, you don't have to lie." "Mike, it's fine" "Whatever you say, and Max I never asked you this, but are you ok? I mean with everything that's happened so far" "Mike I don't know, how would you feel if someone was threating you, you find out that your father has been lying to you your whole life, and some evil sports car with the name KARR is after you?" "Like shit" he replied. "Then you know how I feel" she stated, while taking a seat on the bed. "It'll be ok, you have me and KITT to help you" he replied taking a seat next to her. "Thanks" "Your welcome" he replied back her hand into his. She did dare move it, she liked the feeling, it made her feel happy and safe. She wanted to say something anything, but before she could she felt his hand slide over her cheek with one finger anchored behind her ear. She felt his lips touch hers; it sent a warm feeling through her. She held on to his hand hoping it would last longer, but he quickly pulled away looking embarrassed. She was too stunned to say anything or to at least tell him it was ok and nothing to be embarrassed by. All she could do was to smile at him, hoping he would say something anything, but they just sat there in awkward silence. Max didn't know how long the silence would last, she had to speak up, and so she did. "Uh, Mike…" "Sorry about that" he conveyed, still having that embarrassed look across his face. "Sorry about what, kissing me, cause if so…."

"Hey I hope I didn't barge into anything important, just thought I would drop off the clothes I promised Max." Sarah announced, while setting the clothes on the nearby dresser. "No your fine and thanks" "your welcome Max, and see you later I guess." Sarah acknowledged with a smile. "Yeah I guess I will." Max said giving Sarah the same smile back. "Well I'm going to go, and Max if you need anything just ask and I'm sure we can get it for you." She said walking out the room again. "Uh, Max I'll see you later, I have to go do something" "Mike can we at least talk?" "Later" he replied getting up. Max got up too, and grabbed his arm. "Max…." But before he could say anything else Max pulled him close, tilted her head up and kiss him on the nose. "So we'll talk later" Max spoke with a smile. "Yeah later" he replied, very confused about what just happened. Once Mike left, Max closed the door after him, and had the world's biggest smile ever on her face. She couldn't believe what just happened, she felt so happy yet she didn't know why he kissed her, and why she kissed him back. Then reality hit her, and she remembered the clothes Sarah gave her, and decided to go through them. She saw a couple of outfits she thought where cute, after she was done shuffling through the stacks of clothes, she put them in the dresser that sat in her room. Once she was done she left her room to explore her new temporally home.

She walked around the place only to find empty room after empty room. After being lost for minutes she found her way back to where Zoey, Billy, Mike, and KITT were at. "Hey everyone" Max said with a smile. "Where's Sarah?" Max added. "Probably taking care of something Mike did or one of our previous missions." Zoey said answering Max. "Oh, what are you all doing then?" "Billy is probably playing some geeky computer game instead of his work, Mike is doing who knows what, and I'm just running some programs to help give the computers here a boost." "Excuse me it's not some geeky game" Billy protested. "Yes because world of warcrap is totally not geeky and so I was right he isn't doing his work" Zoey replied, while rolling her eyes. "It's not crap and I'm so too doing me work" Billy protested again. "Yeah sure you are Billy." "Ok children there is no need to fight, we don't want our guest Max running away so soon." Mike butted in. Max smiled at his comment, while she walked over to Mike to see what he was doing. "So what are you doing?" Max asked looking over his shoulder. "Just doing some research" "On what?" "Again with all the questions" Mike said, but this time with a smile. "What are you trying to hide something?" "No" he stated, turning around to look at Max. "Then what" "Hmmm, it's nothing you need to worry about." He exclaimed setting the files down on the desk next to him. "It better not be because I have enough on my plate" "I know Max, don't worry" Mike said wrapping his hands around her waist. "You sure do know how to make a girl better about her day" "I do, do I" "Don't act like you haven't done this before" Max expressed tilting her head up to look at him. "You're not totally right" "I'm not" "No because all the other girls didn't make me feel embarrassed when I kiss them." Mike emitted with a shy smile. "I see and why is that Mike" "Because with you, I feel like the geeky kid in high school who just asked out the popular girl in school." "Aw, cute" Max conveyed while laughing at the same time. "Ha-ha-ha laugh all you want" Mike said pushing a piece of Max's hair out of her face and be hide her right ear. She smiled while blushing, and then quickly looked at the floor feeling embarrassed for blushing. Mike lace his finger gently under her chin and lifted her head up, so they were staring into each other's eyes. "You don't need to be embarrassed when you blush, personally I think it's cute" Mike emitted with a sweet boyish smile. "Isn't that cute" squeaked Zoey from across the room. They both quickly place their hands by their side very awkwardly. "Uh, I think I'm going to go to bed, so night everyone." Max said feeling awkward before heading back down to her room. "Goodnight" both Mike and Zoey replied in unison after Max.

"Ten bucks Mike's not going to go steady with Max." Billy challenge zoey, not taking his eyes off the computer. "I bet you twenty bucks he does, do you not see how he looks at Max" "Really he looks at her like he does any girl and we all know Mike is as loose as a goose" "Wow way to rhyme Billy, but all I'm saying is you're gonna lose this one" "Oh is that how it is, well Zoey it's on then" Billy replied very competitively. "It's always been on" Zoey snapped back before going back to her work.

Max was back in her room and lying on the bed. She was moments away from falling asleep; tell she heard a knock at her door.

"Hello" she chirped, while opening the door. "Hey Max, I said I would talk to you later and well it's later." "Right, it totally split my mind sorry Mike." "It's ok and did I wake you?" "Nay I was wide awake." Max spoke holding the door open. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" She added. "You know what it can wait tell morning you look tried" "Mike seriously what is it?" "Like I said it can wait" Mike spoke once again, but this time more serious. "Whatever you say Mike" Max replied very confused on why Mike is acting so weird, she hoped it wasn't anything she did. "Goodnight Max" He exclaimed before leaving. "Goodnight" Max replied back to him.

Max awoke to a familiar sound coming from outside her door. She quickly got up and dressed, before she walked out the door to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's with all the commotion?" Max asked very sluggishly when she walked into the main area.

"What are you taking about max?" asked Zoey with a confused look. "I just heard loud noises coming from my room." "Oh, that just Sarah working on KITT" "Working on KITT, why is something wrong with him?" "No, no everything is fine, she is just added some modifications, and making sure he is all tip top shape." "Oh ok" "Do you need anything Max?" "No, but where is Mike?" "He is either still sleeping or somewhere around here" "Ok, thanks." Max replied before she headed off. Max looked around for a while, for two reason; one to find Mike and two because she was curious.

"Ugh" Max groan as she ran into what see didn't suspect was a person.

"You ok there Max?" ask a familiar voice that Max knew could only belong to Mike. "Yeah, glad I ran into I was looking for you" "I could say the same thing" "So, what did you want to talk about?" "Actually it's more along the lines I have something to show." Mike explained to Max. "Ok then what do you want to show me?" "Follow me" Mike motioned to Max.

Max walk into what she assumed use to be a conference room. "So what is it?" "Just watch the video" Mike order. Mike went to the laptop, that Max just notice, and opened a file. He turned on a projector so she could see it up close. The video begins to play, after a minute in the video that's when she notice the oddly familiar female exiting what Mike called "KARR".

"Max, I have one question and answer it truthfully, it that you with KARR?" It was Mike's question that got Max to realize that the oddly familiar female in the video was her, but it can't be her. That's when she uttered the one name she never thought she would hear again. "Sutton."


	9. Chapter 8

**Car Stuff?**

_**A/N: Thanks for the past couple reviews and I mean couple as in two. Anyway thanks It means a lot when you review it gives me the effort to continue. **_

_**{There is minor (and when I mean minor I mean like a curse word here and there) foul language throughout this chapter, and sorry for the random scenes just thought I would give some character to Max.}**_

"Who's Sutton?" Mike asked. "She's my twin sister" "Why do you look so worried?" he questioned again. "She's supposed to be dead" Max stated with a pale expression. "What do you mean supposed to be dead?" "Long story short, my twin sister went to a mental institution, and three weeks later the doctors told us that she killed herself." "How is that possible?" "Do I look like I know? Cause I truly don't" Max snapped, while pacing around the room in frustration. "Would you stop pacing you're making me frustrated, and can you calm down for a minute." "CALM DOWN! How can I calm down?" "Why are you so upset over this, if she's your sister shouldn't you be a little happy?" "Happy!? How can I be Happy? You wouldn't be happy dumbass if your sister tried to kill you some many years ago, and you find out she is….." "Let me cut off, one there is no need to get upset and call me a dumbass, and two let's take this one thing at a time so start explaining." "Fine, when we were about fourteen years old, Sutton made an attempt to kill me" Max explained, trying to slowly steady her breathing. "And well she was caught by our parents, who thought it was best to get her help by sending her to Bradley a mental hospital." She took a deep breath to ease the worriedness in her voice. "Because apparently that wasn't the first time she tried to get rid of me" she continued. "After about 3 to 4 weeks at Bradley, my parents get a phone call saying she got a hold of some medication and killed herself." Max finished telling Mike the tragic story. "Max I truly don't know what to say, but trust me when I say, that the gang and I can help you get this solved." "That's sweet mike, but I have to do this on my own" She stated. "You don't have to" "Mike, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you guys specially knowing that she might be the cause of all or any problems, and I'm the one who brought her here." Max emitted with a very concerned look. "Max, don't worry about us ok, and I promise we'll get to the bottom this, but for now I would go do something that could help take your mind off of it all." Mike said basically pushing Max out the door. "Ok, see you later I guess, but you have to promise me you're not going to do anything, because I need to do this on my own" she blurted out, before the door closed behind her.

~oOo~

"Hey Kitt" Max chirped, walking up to one of his side doors. "Hello Max, how are you?" "I'm good Kitt" she replied sliding into the driver's seat "How about you, you feeling ok?" she added. "Everything is in che….." "Ok, Kitt before you finish that sentence or statement, you should know that I won't have a clue what you're talking about, so there a chance I might zone out all of it." "Well in other words I'm good" "That's good, hey what where you doing before I got here, I thought I heard something." "I was watching a movie" "That's not strange" "why would it be strange?" "Kitt I was being Sarcastic" "Ah, how did I not catch that, Michael likes to use sarcasm a lot." "Well that's us humans always using sarcasm." "Max, if I may can I ask you a question?" "You already did Kitt." Max answered with a smirk. "You know what I mean" Kitt said with annoyance. "Yes you can, so ask away." "Do you intend on staying here, and working with us?" "I don't know Kitt, why do you want me to stay?" max asked, while raising an eyebrow. "Just curious" "hmm, I have a feeling there is something else on your processer that you want to ask me?" "Indeed there is" "So….. What is it?" "What did Michael want to show you?" "Nosey aren't we, and do you always listen in on other people's conversation?" "What else do you think I do all day?" "I don't know car stuff." "Car stuff? You're serious aren't you?" "I'm not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree." "I see, now Max getting back on subject, what did Michael want to show you?" "Nothing Kitt, it was just some stupid video." "I can tell your lying" Kitt stated in a firm voice. "Why do you want to know?" "Because Max you seemed worried, when you left the room you where in with Michael." "Well Kitt, I can handle it myself, I don't mean to be harsh, but you don't need to worry about me, I got it." Max blurted harshly. "I see, but why won't you tell me what it was about?" "Because Kitt it's none of yours or Mike's Business." Max stated angrily, before slamming Kitt's door in frustration.

"Why can't the just drop it?" she questioned to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted; when she heard some call her name.

"Yes?" Max asked harshly, before turning around to face who she knew could only possibly be Mike.

"So I noticed you looked frustrated a second ago, so I thought we could go do something." Mike said. "I don't know…" she hesitated. "Well what else are you going to do all day?" "I don't know, but isn't it a little unsafe for me to be leaving?" "Nay, you got Kitt and I." "I guess, but where would we go?" "Anywhere you want" "Fine I guess I could go." "Awesome, anywhere special, your thinking you want to go" she had to think about it for a minute. "I could use some things if I'll be staying here." "So…. What's your pick Wal-Mart. Target, Costco, any other place." "Whatever one's closest." "Ok, then" Mike said, before turning around on his heel to leave.

~oOo~

"We're here" Mike said, waking Max from her sleepy daze.

As they walk to the front of the store, Max stopped for a brief moment. "What's wrong?" Mike asked. "I have to know, do you always just leave Kitt in the parking lot?" "Where else would I leave him?" "I don't know I mean his like some sort of super car." "I'm pretty sure he can't get stolen Max." Mike stated grabbing a shopping cart for her. "How are you so sure?" "There's a lot you have to learn Max." "You're telling me." Max agreed, taking the cart from him.

"So what exactly do you need Max?" "You now the important stuff like toothpaste, toothbrush, and a hairbrush and so forth" "I'm guessing that included the girlish products such as makeup and so on." "Yes and No" "Wait, what do you mean by that?" "I mean just because I am a girl doesn't always mean I need makeup, and all that other shit." "So…you don't wear makeup?" "Yes I don't wear makeup, you sound so surprised, and you should know not every girl does." She explained with annoyance. "Moving on" Mike ordered putting a couple of things for Max in the chart. "Which one smells better?" Max asked holding up to bottles of some sort of colored liquid. "How should I know?" "Mike you are useless to me, maybe I should have brought Zoey or Sarah along." "Whatever Max, can we please continue or are you done?" Mike asked, still not amused by her comment."Whatever you say comrade" Max said with a smile, while placing two bottles and a few more things in the cart. "Is there anything you need Mike, why'll were here?" "Nope, there is nothing I desire at the moment." "Good, well I'm done." She exclaimed looking into the chart.

~oOo~

"Where do you want to go now Max?" Mike asked, helping here put the shopping bags away. "I don't know, but I'm starving." "It's about twelve o'clock." He exclaimed, checking his phone for the time. "So, I guess we could go get something to eat, cause I doubt there's anything back at the base." He continued. "Sounds like a plan" Max said getting into the car "Oh, I think I saw a dinner back down the road we could go to." She continued. "It's best we get going if we want to get back home in time." "Your right" she agreed.

~oOo~

"So what can I get the lovely couple?" asked the waitress.

"We're not a couple" Max explained. "Sorry about that, but what can I get you two friends then?" "I'll have chicken Caesar salad with an iced tea." Max said, giving the menu back. "And I have the special with a coke." "I'll be back with your drinks." The waitress said, before leaving. "So….what do you want to talk about?" Mike asked trying to break the silence. "I don't know" Max shrugged. "What's your favorite color?" Mike asked. "Hmm, I don't know I like purple and red, but I kind of really like black and pink, how about you? What's your favorite color?" "Hmm….Don't really have a favorite color, but I think the color green is ok." "It's my turn to ask the question now." "Ok, shoot it at me Max." "What does that tattoo on your on arm mean?" "This one?" Mike asked, flipping his arm over. "Yes that one, why do you have more than that one?" "Nope, just this one." Mike responded popping the "p". "I got it when I join the US Army Rangers, what about you? You got any tattoos?" "Yes I have two" "What are they?" "I have two crows taking flight on my collarbone, and flames going up my side." "Do they mean anything?" "Yeah the flames mean my desire to find my place in the world, and the crows symbolize my parent's death." Max answered, taking the drinks for the waitress, who just arrived.

"So….Max tell me more about yourself." He requested taking a sip from his drink. "I'm 24, I have a twin sister, both my parents are dead, and I have a degree majoring in art and criminology." "What I meant was tell me stuff about yourself that I don't already know, like the fact you major in art and criminology." "Oh Ok, I…hmmm…. I like animals, my favorite animal is the zebra, I'm a huge sci-fi/action movie fan, and I spend my Saturdays either working out at the gym or helping my aunt at her pet store." Max said in between her bites of food that just arrived. "How about you Mike, why don't you tell me about yourself, because it seems you know more about me then I do myself." Max explained. "If I didn't know you any better, I would think you where my stalker." Mike chuckled at her comment, causing Max to blush a little, which then caused Mike to smile. "Where to begin…hmm….well you know I like to go by Mike not Michael, My mother died a while ago, but my father is still alive, and I don't have siblings that I know of." "Do you talk to your father?" Max questioned. "No, I haven't talk to him since my mother's funeral." "Oh" is all Max could say, based on the look Mike had on his face, she deiced not to ask for further details. "You done?" Mike asked clearly wanted to take the subject off of himself. "Looks like it" Max said, staring down at her plate. "Well, I'll meet you out by Kitt, when I'm done paying for this." He said, getting up, and pushing his chair in. "Mike, you don't have to" Max responded, following him. "No, I don't have to, but I want to." "But Mike…." Max whined, trying to grab the check from him. "No, but Mike's, I have this, now go." Mike ordered. "Hmm…Fine" she grumbled, before heading outside.

"Hello Kitt" Max said leaning against his side. "Hello Max, where's Michael?" "He is inside paying for our meal." "Max?" "Yes, Kitt?" "Do you have an interest in Michael?" "Kitt, don't you think that's a personal question you shouldn't ask?" she proclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "No, I find it a simple yes or no question." "Kitt I don…" Max tried to answer, before she was interrupted by a random stranger, who was walking up to her.

"Excuse me, and who are you?" Max asked harshly.

"Now, now don't be so harsh, I just wanted to tell you how much I admire you car." Claimed the stranger, eyeing Kitt. "You've seen it, now leave." She demanded. "Why is it a pretty girl like you is trying to make me leave so fast?" "Because you're a creep, and there is no way in hell I would ever think about dating or going near a guy like you." "Ow, that hurt, but there is a chance I can forgive you." He said, wrapping his arms around Max's waist. "Get your hands off of me creep!" max ordered, pulling his hands off of her waist. "Why are you being so harsh? I'm just trying to get to know you better." He stated, getting a little too close for Max's liking. "Get away from me or else" Max demanded, shoving he a good few inches away. "Or else what" he asked, replacing his arms around her waist. "or else this" she responded, kneeing him in the crotch, causing him to stumble to the ground. "You little bitch! Go to hell!" "I'll see you there" Max snapped, crossing her arms.

"What's going on here?" Mike asked, looking at the scene before him. "Nothing" exclaimed the man getting up from the ground. "It didn't look like nothing, so I'm going to ask what happened." Mike asked with a more demanding tone to his voice. "What happened was…." "Max I don't need to hear it from you; I want to hear it from him." Mike said, pointing to the guy that was barely able to stand up straight. "Fine, what happen was your bitch of a girlfriend kicked me." "And why did she kick you?" Mike looked at the guy and then back to Max. "So you have nothing to say, that's what I thought, now I want you to leave, and think twice next time you attempt anything else like this again." "Whatever dude, you can have her, she wasn't that pretty anyway" he huffed before leaving.

"I could have handled that on my own." Max grumbled. "You could have, but I wasn't going to let you." "And why is that?" Max asked sliding into the passenger's seat. "Because" "because is not an answer Mike." "Yes, but it's my answer." "Whatever" murmured Max. "Do you have the necklace with the computer chip with you?" Mike said clearly wanting to change the subject."Yeah, why?" "Could I see it?" "Sure I guess" Max answered, checking her back pocket. She fished around it all her pockets, and felt nothing, she could have sworn she had it with her unless. "Mike?" "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the worried expression she had on. "The necklace was in my pocket, and it's gone." "Do you think you left at the base" "No, but I have a feeling I know who took it." "And who would that be?" "I have a feeling that guy wasn't there to flirt with me" "So you're telling me he stole it." "Yes, because I thought he looked familiar, and I know for sure he has to deal with Sutton." Max explained, looking at Mike. "You mean Sutton, you're supposed dead sister?" "Yes, the one and only Sutton."


	10. Chapter 9

**The Sound of a Gun Shot**

_A/n: Thanks for everyone who is still following along with my story and who have reviewed it. It really means the world to me, and I'm so sorry this took me so long to update, I've been so busy._

"Wait let me get this straight you allowed the necklace with the CPU chip in it to be stolen?" Sarah said with frustration. "Stolen is such a strong word don't you think?" Max asked trying to relieve the tension. "Ok let me rephrase this so you can grasp it, you let some strange guy "borrow" the chip without your consent?" "Yes" Max replied feeling as guilty as ever. "And how do you plan on getting it back?" "Oh, I was hoping you could help" "I see, but did it ever occur to you to keep a close eye on the necklace?" "I was going to put it on, but I forgot" "You forgot?" Sarah asked with a hint of anger. "If it helps I think I may know the guy, it could narrow the search down."

"Don't mean to intrude, but don't you think it would be more helpful to try and find the chip then integrating Max about losing it?" Mike asked, peering into the door frame.

"Well she needs to know the importance of how losing the CPU chip could be a threat" Sarah explained. "Well it was a simple mistake I'm positive we'll get it back." "Of course you would see it as a simple mistake" "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "Forget it; I'll have Zoey and Billy accesses the diner's security cameras to see if we can find anything helpful" Sarah said, before leaving Mike alone with Max.

"Max I hope you know it wasn't your fault" Mike reassured breaking the silence. "But Mike it is my fault! I lost it, and now Sarah hates me" Max said feeling even guiltier then before. "She doesn't hate you she is just stress" "Yeah, because of me" "No, and you need to stop blaming yourself it's not your fault" "BUT IT IS MY FAULT MIKE!" Max shouted "So stop pretending it's not" she added making her voice softer. "Max…." "Don't Max me nothing, just stop" She begged. "Fine I'll stop" "Thank you, now how are we going to try to track down the lost chip?" "Zoey and Billy are checking the diner's security cameras, and Kitt is trying to track down the chip's signal" "Ok, but what are we going to do? I can't just sit around and do nothing" "I have an idea" "And what is this idea that you speak of?" "You do have your phone with you right?" Mike asked. "Yeah, but I don't see how my phone is any help" Max said confused on why Mike asked for her phone. "Well didn't you say he was familiar looking to you?" "Yeah" "And didn't you also say he may be with Sutton?" "Yes, but…I still don't see how my phone is to any use." "You're killing me here" "Well I'm sorry I don't take down criminals on my free time, but you know next time I'll add it to my to-do list." Max said sarcastically. "This isn't the time to joke" Mike said with a serious face. "Oh, so now is when you decide to be serious" "What do you mean by that? I'm serious all the time" Mike said defending himself. "Not by what I heard" Max remarked. "Why do you choose now to fight with me Max?" Mike asked, becoming more sincere. "I don't know I guess I'm just stressed and a little bit worried." Max admitted, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. "Here" She said handing her phone over to Mike.

Max sat down in the nearest chair watching as Mike turned her phone on. "And what are you looking for again?" "Any messages that could be from your sister" Mike replied continuing to look down at the phone's screen. "Find anything?" "Nothing yet, but you do have 3 messages from this Aidan guy" "Sounds like someone is jealous" Max said in a sing-song voice. "I am not jealous just making sure it's not the guy from the parking lot" "I can assure you he is not him" "Then who is he?" Mike asked. "He is a very close friend of mine" "Sounds like more than a friend to me" Mike muttered under his breath thinking Max didn't hear it. She just laugh to herself, and continued to watch as Mike went through her phone, but the search was put on hold when her phone started ringing. "Who is it Mike?" Max asked jumping up from her chair. "It's an unknown number" "Answer it" Max ordered. "That's what I was going to" he stated, before answering it.

"Who is this" Mike asked, only receiving silence as an answer. "I asked who is this, answer me" he demanded.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Michael" answered a female voice. "How do you know who I am?" "I know everything you, .G, Kitt need I say more." "Sutton" "Oh how cute you know my name" "What is it you want?" "We both know what I want right, Max?" "How do you know she's here?" "Because I'm not stupid, ever since you found her you've been at her side like a lost lovesick puppy." Sutton said with sass.

"What do you really want Sutton? Besides getting rid of me" Max asked. "Oh, now you finally decide to talk Max, and I think you know what I want, but if you don't I'll give you a hint it starts with the letter "K", and before I forget you have five hours to bring me what I want or your friend Rae doesn't make it back home." And with that the phone call ended.

"Mike, what are we going to do? She has my best friend and it's not like we can just hand Kitt over." "We're going to get your friend back without having to give Sutton what she wants." "But how are we going to find her?" Max asked. "By tracing the phone call" Mike replied. "Can you do that?" "I can't, but Zoey, Billy, and Kitt can" "Then what are we waiting for we only have five hours" Max stated grabbing Mike by the arm and dragging him out to the Kitt cave.

"Zoey, Mike says you and Billy can track down a phone call is that correct?" Max asked taking a sit in between her and Billy.

"We can try, but who are you trying to track down?" Zoey asked taking the phone from Max. "I'm trying to track down Sutton" "Isn't Sutton your evil twin?" "Yes, and please hurry we only have five hours and time is ticking away" "We'll go as fast as we can I promise." Zoey exclaimed. Max watched the computer screens come alive as Zoey and Billy worked on trying to track the phone call. The whole time that was happening Max was worried to stomach about her friend. "How could this be happening to me I just wanted a normal life" she mumbled to herself.

About an hour later Max was brought back to the real world when she heard Zoey say "Found her." "Where is she?" Mike asked before she could. "She's at a warehouse about three hours from here" Billy answered. "Then I better get going" Max said getting up out of her seat. "You aren't going anywhere" Mike ordered. "Yes I am Mike; it's my sister and my best friend I'm not staying here" Max snapped crossing her arms. "There is no way you're going to stay if I ask you to, right?" He asked. "No and even if I did I would follow you" "Well then I'm going with you" "No you're not I have to do this alone." "I will not allow you to leave this base alone to meet your crazed sister." "Fine you can come with, but you must stay with Kitt" Max ordered, before getting inside Kitt. "I'm not going to make any promises" He called after her.

_Three hours later…_

Max started to get a bad feeling when they pulled up to what looked like an old abandoned warehouse.

"Here take this" Mike ordered breaking Max's thoughts. "Mike I'll be fine I don't need to take a gun" "I'll feel better if you did" "I'll take it, but I really don't think I need it" Max said taking the gun from him. "You never know Max I know it may sound selfish of me, but I rather have you alive and well instead of you crazy ass sister." He stated before exiting Kitt. "Didn't I say if you came with me you had to stay in Kitt" "You did, but like I said I wasn't making any promises." "But we can't just leave Kitt out here alone."

"Max I have scanned the warehouse and it's big enough for me to drive behind you and Mike" Kitt said easing her emotions. "But how are you going to get in?" She asked him. "By using the loading bay on the other side of the building" "Please be careful Kitt" "I will Max" he said before leaving Max and Mike on their own.

"Now how are we going to get in?" She asked looking over to her left at Mike. "By picking the door's lock" he answered nonchalantly. "And do you even know how to pick a lock?" "Yes" Mike answered her again, while walking up to the door. "For some reason I'm not surprised you do" "Should I take that as an insult?" Mike asked digging into his pocket for a Swiss army knife. "It wasn't meant to be one" "Then I won't take it as one" he continued to dig into his pocket for something else. "What are you looking for Mike?" Max asked stepping closer to him. "Something similar to a paperclip or a bobby pin" "One I don't even want to know why you would have a random paperclip or bobby pin in your pocket, and two I have a bobby pin" Max exclaimed removing the pin that was holding her bangs back. "Here" "Thanks, and you should keep your bangs down more often you look cute" Mike stated taking it from her. "Thanks I guess" she blushed. Mike smiled as he continued to push each of the locks pins up to unlock the door. Once Mike heard the click he opened the door reviling a big open room.

"Wooh, this place is huge" Max uttered looking around. "You aren't kidding, why would she need such a huge space?" Mike asked looking over at her, but before Max could even comprehend his question an oddly familiar male voice came from behind interrupted them.

"I didn't think you had guts to come here" He exclaimed. Both Mike and Max quickly turned around to face the same guy from the parking lot at the diner.

"Where's the necklace?" Mike growled stepping in front of Max. "What necklace?" He smirked. "You better tell me where it is or I'll whip that Smirk off your face" "I rather have miss blonde Barbie do it" He stated looking Max down from head to toe. "Don't look at her like that, she's not some piece of meat" Mike said stepping closer to the guy. "Your one to talk Mike, I have learned a lot about you" "You know nothing about me" "Really, because the list of women you have running tells me different." "You're really starting to piss me off. So I suggest if you still want that pretty face of yours you'll tell me where the necklace is" Mike suggested. "Or I don't tell you and knock your pretty face off" He exclaimed stepping closer to Mike. "You wouldn't have a chance" "Oh I think I would" "No I don't think you do" Mike insured, before knocking him unconscious.

"MIKE! You can't just knock him out" Max yelled at him. "He was pissing me off, and I've wanted to do that to him since the parking lot incident" Mike admitted walking away from where the guy laid unconscious. "Mike, I told you I can handle myself, and there is no need to be jealous." "I am not jealous" he argued stopping for Max to check up. "Really? So punching a guy in the face cause he looked at me in a way you didn't like isn't jealousy?" "No" he answered, before he continued to walk. "Someone's jealous and too much of a wimp to admit it" she muttered under her breath not realizing Mike caught what she said. "I am not a wimp" "So you heard that?" She asked. "Yes" "Then why you are so jealous this is the second time won't admit it." "I'm not jealous, because I already know you would pick me over him" "And how do you know that womanizer?" Max joked "Well if you didn't you wouldn't allow me to do this" Mike claimed pulling her close, and lifting her chin up so there lips touched. He drew her into a small gentle kiss.

"I would think this where I clear my throat, but seeing as how I don't have one" Kitt broke in. "Finally, where have you been Kitt? It took you ages" Max asked, pulling away from Mike. "Actually Max my timing was exceptional" "Is he always like this?" Max asked turning to Mike. "You get use to it after a while" Mike answer shrugging his shoulders. "Well if your 'lip locking' is done I think we should continue with the mission" Kitt suggested. "Did you just say lip locking Kitt?" Max asked. "Yes is that not the term you use?" he asked sounding confused. "Not really Kitt" "Then what do you use" "Kitt it's called kissing, and apparently you still have lots to learn." "I think we should continue the search for the chip instead of talking about my habits" "You're right Kitt" she agreed continuing to walk down the long, wide corridor.

Both Max and Mike continued to walk down the corridor with Kitt driving right behind them. she thought they were never going to find Sutton and the chip with the rate they're going, but that wasn't in tell they stumbled upon a large open area. Max started to look around noticing all the scattered car parts and tools. She noticed a small amount of light coming from one of the small offices farther down the corridor. Max quickly went to go examine it.

She looked around the office only to find nothing but boxes. It wasn't in tell her eyes noticed the small amount of light was coming from what looked be a laptop sitting on the floor. Max knelt down to take a closer look she watched as the screen was lighting up with what looked to be some kind of program, but she wasn't too sure what it could be. Her plan was to take it to Kitt to have him examine it, but the sound of a bullet entering its chamber behind her made freeze. "Get up" Growled the voice behind her. She slowly started to stand up feeling the gun's barrel press in between her shoulder blades. "Sutton you don't have to do this" Max pleaded. "Shut up" Sutton growled again removing the gun from Max's boot. "Please Sutton" Max continued to plead. "Keep moving" Sutton ordered pushing Max along not removing the gun's barrel from her back "Where is Rae?" She asked trying to get free only to result in Sutton pushing the gun harder into her back. "Don't you see it Max? She isn't here I knew you would fall for it." "What are you talking about?" "I knew you would save your friend in a heartbeat even if she hates you at the moment, but I also knew that Mike wouldn't allow you to come alone, and where ever Mike goes…." "Kitt follows" Max finished with sadness. "Aw, how cute you care for the damn thing" "He's not a thing He's a living being" "Yes for now" She claimed. "Sutton I swear to god if you hurt him I'll make your life a living hell" Max warned. "But you already have so your threat is nothing to me" She sassed. Sutton continued to shove her tell they were in the same area where Max left Mike and Kitt, but it wasn't just them this time there was another mustang who looked exactly like Kitt blocking the exit.

"MAX!" Mike shouted trying to get closer to her. "You step any closer and I'll shot her" "Don't hurt her" He implored stopping in his tracks. "You don't have to do this we can help you Sutton" Mike tried to reason with her. "But I do" "What is it you really want?" Max asked. "I want you to shut down Kitt" "I can't do that" "No, but Mike will to save your sorry ass" "He wouldn't do it either and I don't know why you need us you have the chip" "THAT'S THE PROBLEM! The chip doesn't work for me" Sutton yelled with frustration. "Now I would like to continue so Mike if you want to see her live for another day I suggest you shut Kitt down now or I'll shot her" she suggested still pointing the gun at Max. "Don't do it Mike" Max pleaded. "Oh shut up, now you have ten seconds to shut Kitt down or she dies" Sutton barked. "Kitt" Mike said without hesitation. "Ten, nine, eight, time is ticking away Mike." Max look at Mike then back at Kitt. She noticed the look Mike was sharing with Kitt. "I would hurry Mike Seven, Six, Five." "Kitt shut down all systems" Mike ordered. "NO!" Max shouted pushing passed her sister. The last thing Max remembers hearing is the sound of a gunshot, before her whole world went black.

_A/N: Thanks again for following along with the story. Sorry to say this is the last chapter, but don't worry I'm not leaving it with a cliffhanger. I already have a sequel planed. So be on the look out. _


End file.
